Tsubasa Chronicle y el Reino rojo
by Americk98
Summary: Tsubasa Chronicle Y el reino rojo Los viajeros que mas conocemos despues de que todo habia acabado viajaban nuevamente para buscar un hogar para la Sakura y Shaoran Clon un lugar donde poder vivir libremente pero que pasa cuando llegan a un reino Llamado el reino rojo donde gobiernan los vapiros conocer a las gemelas Elda Y freya que son hijas del gran Vampiro Armand Y la vampiresa
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Tsubasa Chronicles Y el Reino Rojo  
1° Nuevo mundo

Los viajeros que mas conocemos despues de que todo habia acabado viajaban nuevamente para buscar un hogar para la Sakura y Shaoran Clon un lugar donde poder vivir libremente  
pero que pasa cuando llegan a un reino Llamado el reino rojo donde gobiernan los vapiros conocer a las gemelas Elda Y freya que son hijas del gran Vampiro Armand Y la vampiera Michiru  
Fye comienza a soñar con una niña de grandes ojos verde esmeralda como los de sakura pero se da cuenta que los ojos de esa niña cambian a dorado  
Elda esta enamorada de un hombre lobo llamado Haru pero por ese gran amor se hace una gran pelea para separarlos los viajeros ayudaran y Elda y haru tendran que tomar una decision :3 como terminara esto?

Los personajes de Tsubasa no son míos ni los de Chobits todos son del Grupo Clamp

-dialogo

(**Pensamiento)**

3 3 empieza la canción yo se las recomendare y donde vean otros 3 3 es donde terminara la canción: 3

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

(N/A. Notas de la autora)

En un reino donde había mucha arena una chica de aproximadamente 19 años hablaba muy seriamente con 5 jóvenes

-Vamos Touya por favor déjame ir con Shaoran-Kun, Fye-San, Kurogane-san y Moko-chan- Decía la princesa, una chica alta de 1.74 ojos verde esmeralda que daban un toque de inocencia, tez blanca, pelo corto castaño con reflejos rubios y un poco esbelta cuyo nombre era Sakura

- Ya dije que no eso es muy peligroso -Contesto Touya un joven alto de 1.94 ojos cafés oscuros cabello de igual color piel un poco morena un poco musculoso sin llegar a lo exagerado de unos 26 años

- Vamos majestad no creo que le suceda algo a sakura-hime ya que irá acompañada. Decía Yukito un joven de tez blanca ojos color miel que estaban debajo de unos lentes y su pelo de color grisáceo alto de 1.88 de 26 años

-Bien no me queda de otra-Dijo touya

-Kyaaaa majestad acepto- Dijo Mokona un pequeño conejo blanco con una piedra roja en la frente

-Pero quiero que la protejan entendido?

-Claro- Respondió Kurogane un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, pelo negro ojos color rubí, tez morena y alto como Touya

-Por supuesto- Respondió Fye un joven de 23 años, pelo rubio un poco largo ojos azules como topacios tez blanca y alto de 1.86

-Se lo prometo- Respondió Shaoran un joven de 19 años pelo un poco desordenado y color chocolate ojos ámbar tez blanca y alto de 1.79

-Genial iré a alistarme antes de irnos. Dijo sakura antes de salir de la habitación donde estaban

(donde empieza 2 corazones así es donde recomendare que pongan música yo se las recomendare y cuando aparezcan otros corazones es donde termina)  
(canción de tsubasa chrinicle Darkness comes)  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO MUNDO  
Una persona con una gran capa que cubría todo su cuerpo observaba en una fuente como la princesa sakura de alistaba

-Empezaran el viaje?- Pregunto una voz de una mujer a su espalda pero no se podía ver su figura ya que estaba en un rincón oscuro

-Si, ahora todo empezara como decía mi predicción- Dijo la persona que estaba viendo la fuente

-Los protegerás?

- Solo donde lo vea necesario no quiero que empiecen a pensar de donde viene esta energía ya que Fye lo reconocería un poco

- Porque lo dices?

-Porque Fye empezara a recordar su otro pasado cuando las vea

-Ya veo, entonces solo quedara esperar y observar

-Si lo sé. Esto último lo dijo viendo hacia las estrellas ** (MUY PRONTO EMPEZARA)** dijo en su mente

De regreso al mundo Clow  
-Ya estoy lista- Dijo Sakura

-Bien entonces es hora de irnos- Dijo Fye

-Hasta pronto volveremos muy pronto- dijo shaoran

-Eso espero mocoso cuida de mi hermana- Dijo Touya

-Mokona Modoki no puede esperar Kaaaa Puuuu- Y en el suelo apareció el sello de Yukko y después desaparecieron

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN CASTILLO NEGRO DE OTRO MUNDO

-Ya empezó, parece que mi hermana ya tenía todo planeado

-Majestad que hará, ahora que emprendieron ese viaje?- Dijo un muchacho de 23 años pelo azul rey ojos rosas un poco musculoso que llevaba puesto una armadura negra con un sello de un corazón roto que lo atravesaba una estaca y con estrellas negras alrededor

-Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con el jefe sobre esto

-Pero deberíamos detenerlos

-No te preocupes quiero saber todo el plan que tiene mi hermana

MIENTRAS EN OTRO REINO (N/A. lo se hay muchos reinos pero todo tendrá sentido no se preocupen es que como son varias historias se confundirán un poco pero todo a su tiempo)

Mientras tanto en un reino cuyo castillo era rojo con negro una chica de largo cabello rubio veía el cielo desde su balcón y les decía a sus padres

-Ya vienen por favor vallan por ellos están cerca del bosque donde está la división de los reinos-  
Dicho esto varios soldados salían en sus caballos junto con una chica que llevaba una capa que cubría su rostro pero se podía ver su largo cabello rubio

Mientras en el bosque de ese reino una burbuja salía del cielo dejando caer a los viajeros y a una mokona muy feliz  
-Llegamos a un nuevo mundo

-Quítense de encima- Decía Kurogane muy enojado con la cara embarrada de lodo

Todos se levantaron y veían el bosque

-Este bosque es muy bonito y raro no crees shaoran?- Decía sakura muy feliz por ver árboles y rosas rojas

-Si, pero miren hay una línea dividiendo este bosque. Decía shaoran

.Los 2 bosques tienen mucha magia- Decía Fye muy pensativo antes de cruzar la línea pero una voz gruesa pero no ruda lo detuvo

-Alto no se les ocurra atravesar la línea mágica

Los viajeros voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz y se encontraros con una gran escolta de hombres con armadura roja y plateada. Afrente de ellos estaban 3 personas montados en unos caballos blancos, el primero era un hombre alto como Kurogane tenía un traje negro y unas gafas la segunda persona era una mujer que era de la estatura de sakura tenía una capa de pelo corta hasta más arriba de sus hombros y su demás pelo recogido en una coleta al igual que el primero llevaba tenía un traje que consistía en un top un short y una capa con unas botas largas y la tercera persona tenía una capa que cubría su rostro pero se podía ver el largo cabello rubio.

Kurogane Shaoran y Fye se pusieron en modo de defensa para proteger a Sakura y Mokona.

-Tranquilos viajeros solo hemos venido por ustedes para llevarlos al castillo para que estén a salvo-Dijo la mujer de capa

-Y quien eres tú? Como podemos creer en tus palabras?- Pregunto Kurogane con Rabia

-Porque yo soy...

CONTINUARA

Esta es mi historia :3 se que algunos se confundiran pero cuando lean los 10 capitulos entenderan mejor :3 son varias historias asi que solo empezare primero con esta :3 dejen Review jeje


	2. El castillo rojo y las gemelas

Tsubasa Chronicles Y el Reino Rojo  
2° El castillo rojo y las gemelas

Los personajes de Tsubasa no son míos ni los de Chobits todos son del Grupo Clamp

-dialogo

(**Pensamiento)**

empieza la canción yo se las recomendare y donde vean otros es donde terminara la canción

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

(N/A. Notas de la autora)

Y quien eres tú? Como podemos creer en tus palabras?- Pregunto Kurogane con rabia

Porque yo soy….

Majestad mire- dijo el hombre con traje negro que respondía al nombre de Jima

Jima que pasa?- Dijo Dita la mujer de traje

Valla parece que nos ganaron con los viajeros – dijo un hombre con armadura verde y después apareció un gran lobo negro que se transformó en un chico de pelo negro, alto como shaoran y con ojos verdes

Freya hace tanto tiempo valla que crecen rápido- dijo el joven

Y eso a ti que te importa perro rabioso? – dijo la chica de capa y pelo rubio, para después bajar de su caballo y acercarse un poco a la línea y pedirle a los viajeros que se fueran hacia la escolta

Que es lo que quieres? – dijo mientras de quitaba la capa y la lanzaba al suelo

Solo vine a ver quiénes eran los viajeros, pero no quiero pelear o acaso quieres que los visitantes se queden con una mala vista de este lugar?

Entonces vete

Si ya me voy y recuerda ten cuidado y protege a esos visitantes – dijo el chico antes de transformarse en lobo e irse junto a los demás guardias

Dark Chii que aremos? – dijo Dita

Sera mejor llevar a los chicos al palacio y así mi hermana vera que hacer con ellos – dijo la chica rubia para darse vuelta y ver a los viajeros

Cuando volteo a verlos todos se sorprendieron, ellos creían que era chií la chica del mundo donde gobernaba la noche o chií la del mundo de Celes la que fue creada por Fye. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido negro pegado de enfrente hasta su cintura y de hay caía en vuelo hasta sus rodillas llevaba puesto unas botas negras hasta la rodilla su pelo era largo hasta el piso tenía unos ojos marrones pero no tenía ningunas orejas como las otras que habían conocido

Eres Chii? – Pregunto Sakura con sorpresa

No, me confunden Yo me llamo Freya pero.. mi hermana se llama Elda pero todos les decimo Chii- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla- Vengan los guiare al palacio

Todos Asintieron, entonces Freya silbo y aparecieron 3 caballos el primero era negro con melena roja y ojos grises, el segundo era café con melena y ojos azules y el tercero era blanco con melena gris y ojos rojos, los viajeros se sorprendieron por cómo eran

No se preocupen son mágicos mi hermana los hizo solo que los hizo cuando era más pequeña por eso el aspecto jeje- dijo freya con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

((N/A: yo también me asustaría si viera unos así pero para que me quejo si yo quise que fueran asi jeje en fin continúo)

Donde viajara Sakura? – Pregunto Shaoran un poco preocupado

Ella viajara conmigo –dijo freya

Todos dudaron un momento

No se preocupen no lo hare nada confíen en mí, ahora vámonos

Shaoran subió al caballo café, Fye al blanco y Kurogane al negro. Sakura con mokona en brazos subió con Freya a su caballo era blanco con manchas cafés y melena rubia con ojos azules. Y empezaron a ir hacia el castillo.

Y de dónde vienen? Sé que vienen de otra dimensión pero me parece que vienen de diferentes porque su vestimenta no es igual – Dijo freya

Pero como sabes que venimos de una dimensión?- Pregunto Kurogane

Mi hermana es adivina así que ella lo supo, pero hay que presentarnos así que por favor

Bueno mi nombre es Kurogane y vengo de Japón

Yo me llamo Fye y vengo de Celes aunque ya no existe

Yo soy shaoran y con la que vas se llama Sakura ella es la princesa de Clow lo que lleva en los brazos es algo así como nuestra mascota se llama Mokona ella viene de Otro Japón diferente y yo soy del reino de clow soy am - ya no termino Shaoran ya que estaba sonrojado

Él es una persona muy importante para mí- termino de decir Sakura

Bueno mucho gusto yo soy Freya y sean bienvenidos al reino Rojo

Poco a poco divisaron un pueblo y a lo lejos un castillo, en el pueblo había gente muy formal el pueblo era muy lindo gente Feliz y amable casas muy lindas y grandes tiendas donde sea carruajes y los hombres llevaban trajes y las mujeres vestidos extravagantes, poco a poco iban llegando al castillo que era rojo con plata cuando llegaron en la puerta los esperaba un Hombre que no aparentaba mas de 30 y una mujer como de 26 años.

Sean Bienvenidos- dijo el hombre tenía ojos rojos pelo negro alto como Kurogane, pelo totalmente negro llevaba puesto un traje de gala y un collar de un sol

Nos alegra que llegaran con bien- dijo la mujer de pelo azabache y ojos rosas, llevaba un lindo vestido azul rey largo y pegado a su cuerpo, tenía una gargantilla de plata y 1 anillo de oro puro

Majestad que aremos con los viajeros?- Pregunto Dita

Jima Dita mejor descansen también la tropa yo les avisare si se me ofrece algo- dijo el hombre

Con su permiso- dijo dita antes de hacer una reverencia e irse junto con Jima y la tropa

Bueno entonces Bienvenidos espero que el castillo sea de su agrado Freya parece que la misión fue un éxito- dijo la mujer

Gracias

Bien pues mejor nos presentamos yo soy el Rey Armand y Ella es mi esposa Michiru- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba a su esposa por la cintura

Muchas gracias Yo soy Shaoran, y ellos son mis amigos Kurogane, Fye Mokona y Sakura- Todos hicieron una reverencia

Bueno ya nos conoceremos mejor en la cena Freya deberías ir a cambiarte creo que tu hermana ya tardo

Si enseguida….- pero antes de avanzar su ropa comenzó a cambiar a un vestido negro con plateado, escotado y largo

Freya solo volteo el rostro un poco enojada y todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta donde hacia su aparición una chica igual a Freya con vestido negro con dorado escotado y largo

No te preocupes Freya ya te ayude con eso- dijo la niña

Siempre haces lo mismo

Si lo se Bueno y que tal el viaje chicos?. Dijo la chica a los viajeros

Bien supongo y tú eres

Yo soy Elda princesa Vampiro del reino Rojo

Vampiro? Dijeron los viajeros al mismo tiempo

Elda todavía no les explico eso- dijo freya muy molesta

Pues parece que te estas volviendo lenta

Pero que cara…. Tu eres adivina tu sabes cuando alguien sabe algo o no

Jeje cierto- dijo Elda con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

Aaaaa porque eres así

Ya tranquila hermana pero en fin cambiare su vestimenta para que puedan convivir en el reino

Dicho eso unió sus manos y cerró los ojos los viajeros cambiaron sus ropas Kurogane tenía un traje de gala negro con camisa roja, Fye tenía el traje de gala gris con camisa blanca y Shaoran un traje de gala vino con camisa negra Sakura presentaba un vestido un poco escotado largo de color rosa con negro.

Bien así está mejor y venía a decirles que la cena esta lista por favor pasemos al comedor

Todos lo hicieron ya en el comedor comenzaron a comer y para los viajeros trajeron vino tinto ya que El rey la reina y las princesas bebían sangre

Bien y que les trae eso de viajar por las dimensiones?- pregunto el rey

Bueno viajamos para que unos clones puedan vivir a salvo – dijo Shaoran

Kya jum la comida de aquí es muy rica- decía mokona muy emocionada con su comida

Todos asintieron todos estaban comiendo Salmon con ensalada cesar y puré de papa con vino tinto acompañado.

Y Freya paso algo interesante mientras los fuiste a buscar?- dijo Michiru

Si los perros rabiosos ...

Freya no digas esos son lobos no perros rabiosos- dijo Elda un poco indignada

Bueno los lobos aparecieron y apareció el desgraciado de Ryuto con su manada diciéndome que quería saber quiénes eran los visitantes parece que Haru les dijo y fueron a verlos ese maldito se mete donde no le...

Cállate Freya él era nuestro amigo

Sus padres mataron a los nuestro Elda que quieres que diga

Pues digo que cierres esa maldita boca que tienes y no hables incoherencias nuestros padres fueron asesinados por la orden del reino corrompido

Quien te dijo eso?

Ying-fa

Qué?

Si una chica apareció en mis sueños tenía el pelo castaño un poco negro ojos verdes dice que los viajeros nos ayudarían a encontrar la verdad de lo que cuenta la leyenda del reino dice que nuestros padres los mato la líder de su hermana que los mato porque quiere gobernarnos tanto a los lobos como a nosotros

Pues yo digo que es una gran patraña tuya

Todos en la habitación estaban intrigados por la pelea de las gemelas

Pues si no lo quieres creer puedes pudrirte- dicho esto Elda se fue azotando la puerta del comedor

Que niña tan mas inmadura

Freya fuiste muy lejos está ves- dijo Michiru

Qué?

Ella no odia a esos lobos ni nosotros- dijo Armand

Pues no les perdonare que mataran a mis padres- dicho esto también se fue

Lamento eso chicos mis sobrinas no se han llevado bien últimamente-Dijo Armand

Pero porque odian a los lobos?- Pregunto Shaoran

Nosotros no los odiamos pero sucede que yo no era rey mi hermano lo era pero a él y a su esposa los mataron según unos lobos quedando solas las niñas yo las adopte y me hice cargo de ellas, ellas se juntaban con el príncipe lobo Haru y su hermano mayor Ryuto pero Freya se enteró que unos lobos mataron a sus padres y se alejó de ellos e hizo que Elda también lo hiciera.

Y cuál es su leyenda? Dijo Kurogane

La leyenda es….

Continuara

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia

Lamento haberme tardado sucede que los exámenes de la secundaria me traen muy apresurada y más porque entrare a la prepa pufff la historia va dando más entendimiento eso pienso yo

Obtuve pocos reviews pero como estoy empezando para mí son buenos espero obtener más con el transcurso: 3 y espero les guste y todas las dudas con gusto las respondo


	3. Chapter 3 La historia

Tsubasa Chronicles Y el Reino Rojo  
3° La historia

Los personajes de Tsubasa no son míos ni los de Chobits todos son del Grupo Clamp

-dialogo

%%%%% Cambio de Escena%%%%%%%

(**Pensamiento)**

Donde vean / empieza la canción yo se las recomendare y donde vean otros / es donde terminara la canción

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

(N/A. Notas de la autora)

* * *

- leyenda es….que ningún Vampiro puede estar con un hombre lobo porque la raza pura de cada especie se perdería y habrá muchas guerras porque ambos reinos son poderosos, aunque yo no creo eso mientras ames a una persona no importa lo que pase a tu alrededor solo importa que luchen por su felicidad y demostrarle al mundo que se puede ser Feliz – dijo el rey

- Yo también lo creo pero porque su odio tanto a así a los reyes de los hombres lobos?- pregunto Shaoran

El rey se levantó de su silla y se observó atravesó del ventanal del comedor

Mi hermano se casó con una mujer lobo los 2 eran de raza pura así que nuestros padres y los de ella se opusieron pero mi hermano les demostró que estaban equivocados ya que se amaban de verdad, su esposa era hermosa pelo largo hasta la cintura color azabache unos lindos ojos amatistas su nombre era Chitose, mi hermano y ella les demostraron que pueden evitar tantos conflictos los reyes aceptaron su relación y se casaron después nacieron las Gemelas mis sobrinas Elda y Freya….

**(Flash Back**

- **Son hermosas cariño- decía un hombre de lentes y pelo corto castaño alto como su hermano Armand **

- **Lo sé- decía una mujer de pelo negro y ojos amatistas un poco más baja que el **

(N/A si han visto chobits saben cómo es la casera la que era mama de Elda y Freya y como era su esposo solo alcance a ver que tenía lentes y tenía pelo castaño yo nada mas lo adapte con mi imaginación)

**Ambos contemplaban a 2 bebes iguales **

- **Me siento muy feliz son unas hermosas princesas**

**Así pasaron los años hasta que las niñas tenían 5 años y jugaban con 2 lobos de raza pura Ryuto y Haru eran los nombres de los chicos a diferencia de Ryuto, Haru era 2 años menor que el Ryuto tenía 7 y Haru 5 como las princesas, Haru era muy cariñoso y atento con Elda él tenía el pelo castaño y ojos negros **

- **Vamos corran hay que irnos a casa todos- decía freya**

- **Si mañana nos vemos adiós- se despidió Ryuto y su hermano lo imitaba y cada quien tomo un camino diferente **

**Cuando las gemelas llegaron al castillo su padre las esperaba en la sala, la sala era muy hermosa muebles hechos de roble pintados de color blanco con cojines rosas en el techo había un candelabro con diamantes puros iluminaba perfectamente la habitación había una mesa de centro con un florero lleno de flores de casa blanca una chimenea y ventanales que daban una bella vista hacia el jardín que estaba lleno de árboles de cerezos rosas rojas blancas y rosas un pequeño lago.**

- **Siéntense niñas quería contarles algo**

- **Que sucede padre?- pregunto Freya que era la más responsable **

- **Bueno la adivina del reino falleció lamentablemente y estaremos buscando a uno nuevo también en el reino de los lobos paso lo mismo no sabemos porque o cómo sucedieron sus muertes pero emprenderé un viaje con el Rey Akiyama a buscar otros adivinos**

**Las niñas observaban atentamente a su padre hasta que apareció su madre **

- **Vamos no te preocupes por eso mejor vamos a cenar**

**Las princesas asintieron, después de la cena Elda pregunto**

- **Y como encontraran a esos adivinos?**

- **Tendremos que saber sus poderes cariño**

- **Ya veo **

** / (Canción: Darkness comes de tsubasa chronicles) Después de la charla todos se fueron a su cuarto a descansar ya que el Rey partiría mañana pero solo había una persona en el reino que no dormía y era la pequeña princesa Elda**

- **Yo quisiera ser esa chica adivina para ayudar a mi gente quiero ser alguien importante**

- **Y que quieres hacer por ellos?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer **

**Elda volteo hacia atrás pero no veía de donde provenía la voz **

- **No te asustes quiero ayudarte escuche lo que decías y se lo que se siente querer ser de gran ayuda así que te concederé ese deseo**

- **Cómo?**

- **Mira- y apareció una hermosa pluma Rosa con un resplandor azulado **

- **Que es eso?- pregunto la niña tomando la pluma**

- **Es mía, la pluma posee poderes pero tú ya eres muy poderosa pero esta pluma solo te protegerá para que esos poderes que están en tu corazón sean ocupados solo para hacer el bien la pluma evitara que tu corazón se llene de maldad**

- **Ya veo y cómo funciona?**

- **Tendrás que prometerme que la pluma nunca dejaras que nadie la tome sin consentimiento tuyo y nunca renunciaras a ella por algo que podrás conseguir sin tanto esfuerzo y lo más importante prometerme que en cualquier adversidad serás fuerte lo superaras solo por ayudar a los que realmente amas**

- **Lo prometo- cuando La niña lo dijo la pluma brillo y se adentró en el pecho de la niña haciendo un sonido de un cristal **

(N/A si han visto tsubasa chronicles verán que cuando recuperaron una pluma de sakura cuando se adentraba en ella sonaba como un cristal y así suena esta pluma: 3)

**Después de eso la niña cayo desmayada y unos brazos la sujetaron no se podía reconocer la figura ya que llevaba puesta una capa tomo a la niña y la llevo a su cama **

- **No te preocupes te protegeré a costa de mi felicidad- dicho eso se esfumo y se presentó en su siguiente persona /**

**Mientras tanto en otro reino en un castillo Azul con dorado un niño estaba observando el paisaje atreves de la ventana de su cuarto**

- **Hijo todavía no duermes- dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación el hombre era alto como el rey Armand pelo negro largo y ojos grises**

- **Es que mañana te vas y me siento triste- decía Haru **

- **No te preocupes regresare pronto buenas noches- dicho esto se fue **

- **Quisiera ser yo el adivino para que papa no se tenga que ir**

- **Y cuanto lo deseas?- el niño se asustó volteo hacia atrás y se encontró con una persona con capa no podía ver su figura ya que la capa lo cubría en su totalidad **

- **Quién eres?**

- **Soy una persona que te puede cumplir tu deseo**

- **Cómo?**

- **Así- y de su pecho saco otra pluma igual a la que le dio a la princesa vampiro y se la entregó a el **

- **Que es esto?- dijo el niño con la pluma en manos**

- **Esa pluma es una protección tú tienes poderes solo que necesitas desarrollarlos con una buena voluntad ya que si crece solo de tu arrogancia tus poderes no duraran **

- **Y cómo funciona?**

- **Antes debes prometerme algo- y volvió a decirle lo mismo que le dijo a Elda**

- **Acepto- dicho eso la pluma brillo y se adentró en su pecho haciendo el sonido de un cristal y el niño cayo desmayado pero fue sujetado por la persona de capa**

**Bien ahora todo cambiara un poco solo espero que cuando llegue el momento puedan tomar buenas decisiones**

**Al día siguiente cuando salía el sol los reyes empezaron su partida pero el rey vampiro no encontró a su otra hija ya que decían que seguía dormida y el rey lobo tampoco vio a su hijo también estaba dormido así que se fueron**

**%%%%%%**Cambio de escena **%%%%%%%%% **

- **-Rayos mi hermana arruino el futuro de esos reyes tendré que volver a cambiar el futuro- decía una mujer pero con capa **

- **Y que hará ahora?- decía un hombre con pelo azul rey ojos rosas un poco musculoso que llevaba puesto una armadura negra con un sello de un corazón roto que lo atravesaba una estaca y con estrellas negras alrededor**

- **Tendré que hacer que el nuevo futuro vuelva a cambiar y me parece que Fei Wang está haciendo de las suyas con los viajeros de Yukko jajaja que risa en fin tendré también que hacer algo con estos futuros herederos a los poderes de mi hermana **

- **Y que tiene en mente?- pregunto el hombre**

- **Bueno ya lo veras y tú me tendrás que ayudar- dicho esto se retira hacia un jardín totalmente mal cuidado con rosas negras y de ahí abrió un portal en el que entro y después entro el hombre**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Cambio de escena%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mientras tanto en el reino rojo Elda iba levantándose y cuando noto ya era mediodía haci que se levantó se arregló y bajo corriendo pensando que alcanzaría a su padre pero fue en vano ya que su hermana freya le dijo que se había ido así que triste se marchó a su lugar favorito un hermoso lago que estaba a la mitad de los 2 reinos ya estando ahí se encontró con Haru**

- **También tu padre se fue hoy?- pregunto ella**

- **Si- decía haru muy triste**

- **Ya veo pero tal vez vuelvan pronto**

- **Pues yo creo lo mismo pequeños- dijo una voz de un hombre**

**Los niños voltearon a ver hacia el bosque y se encontraron con un hombre de pelo azul**

- **Quien eres tú?- pregunto Haru mientras se ponía frente a Elda para defenderla**

- **No se preocupen no les are daño solo vine a decirles que la persona que les entrego las plumas me mando a traerlos para decirles algo**

- **Enserio?- pregunto Elda**

- **Espera tú tienes una pluma también?- pregunto Haru a Elda**

- **Claro que si la quise porque quería que papa me eligiera para ayudar a mi reino y tú?**

- **Yo también quise eso**

- **Ven así que vamos**

**Los niños no sabían el peligro al que se enfrentaban así que se fueron con el sin saber que algo malo sucedería**

**Mientras tanto Freya estaba leyendo un libro sobre leyendas pero en eso su mama se acerca y le pregunta**

- **Has visto a Elda?**

- **Supe que iría al lago creo jugara con Haru**

- **Fui al lago pero no estaba y le pregunte a la mama de Haru pero me dijo que tampoco Haru esta**

- **Qué?**

- **Los están buscando pero nada**

- **Entonces te ayudare**

**Dicho eso los fueron a buscar estuvieron buscándolos hasta que llego la noche fue entonces cuando Freya y su madre se reunieron en el bosque con la mama de Haru una mujer de Pelo Rojo y ojos color miel **

- **Los encontraron- pregunto la Reina Mia mama de Haru**

- **No y me está preocupando donde se meterían?- decía la mama de Elda**

- **Pues deberían preocuparse señoras ya que sus hijos están en un gran peligro- decía una persona con capa era la voz de una mujer**

**Y cuando las señoras voltearon se encontraron con que sus hijos estaban atados con cuerdas y flotando en el aire **

- **Haru Elda!- dijo Freya**

- **Ayudaaaaa!- Grito Elda a punto de llorar**

- **Por favor déjalos que es lo que quieres?- decía Mia**

- **Pues solo quiero lo que ellos tienen dentro de su alma**

- **Qué?- pregunto freya**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Cambio de escena%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mientras tanto el Rey vampiro junto con su hermano Armand Y el rey lobo estaban casi saliendo de los territorios del reino donde pueden viajar a otros lugares hasta que llego un ave volando sobre ellos con una nota amarrada en sus pequeñas patitas esta se detuvo en una rama de un árbol, Armand bajo de su caballo y fue hasta el ave cuando abrió la nota le aviso a su hermano**

- **Elda & Haru no los pueden encontrar**

- **Qué?- dijo el Rey Lobo**

- **Regresemos y encontrémoslos **

**Y partieron de regreso a los reinos nunca pensando en que sus hijos corrían un gran peligro**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Cambio de escena%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- **A que te refieres con que tienen algo?- pregunto Chitose**

- **Ellos tienen algo que me ayudara a hacerme más fuerte **

- **Y qué es?**

- **Unas pequeñas plumas**

- **Plumas? Y eso en que te ayudara?- preguntaba Freya **

- **Es algo importante pero….**

**La persona de capa no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que en eso llegaron los reyes **

- **Valla ya llegaron sí que son lentos-dijo la chica de capa**

- **Que les haces a Haru & Elda?**

- **Bueno pues planeaba matarlos pero me aburre ya eso así que mejor solo les quitare su energía**

**Acto seguido tomo a Elda y Haru y comenzó a sacar las plumas pero estas no querían salir**

- **Porque no salen?**

- **Po-porqu-porque no te las queremos entregar dee e-esa mane-manera funcionan-decía Elda débilmente **

- **Rayos entonces los matare y se las quitare**

- **No te lo permitiré-decía el rey lobo**

- **Por favor no se metan-dijo y después chasqueo los dedos y unos lazos aparecieron de la tierra y los ato a todos tanto reinas reyes y escoltas**

- **Ahora empezare- y de sus manos salió una espada con resplandor Negro pero antes de tocar a algunos de los niños un escudo apareció de la nada alrededor de ellos**

- **Vasta que estás haciendo?-decía la voz de una chica**

**La chica de capa volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con una Chica de aproximadamente 16 años pelo Negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos negros **

- **Rayos porque te metes en lo que no te importa HERMANA?- dijo la chica de capa resaltando la última frase**

- **Si me importa así que déjalos **

- **No**

- **Entonces pelearemos-dicho esto junto sus manos y después apareció una espada con resplandor Rosa y azul**

- **Jajajaja como en los viejos tiempos-dicho eso la chica de capa se abalanza contra la chica de pelo negro**

**Y comenzó una pelea, todos veían la batalla en eso apareció otra chica igual a la de pelo negro y se deshizo de las sogas de todos y después libero a Haru & Elda**

**-Gracias **

**-será mejor que escapen antes de que….**

**-Valla Freya que bueno que llegas para la batalla-dijo el chico de pelo azul que acompañaba a la chica de capa y detrás de él estaba una gran escolta**

**- Por favor detente no lo hagas**

**- yo no te obedezco a ti así que esta vez estas sola ya que tu hermana está peleando con mi ama **

**- no está sola estamos nosotros- dijo el rey lobo y después apareció su escolta y también apareció la escolta del rey vampiro con su escolta**

**Entonces empezó una gran pelea las reinas y los príncipes y princesas estaban bajo un escudo que hizo la chica igualita a la de Pelo negro que respondía al nombre de Freya. Mientras La chica de capa y la de pelo negro peleaban los reyes peleaban con el chico de pelo azul, pero en eso la chica de pelo negro se distrajo ya que su hermana estaba en peligro fue entonces cuando la chica de capa la golpeo en el estómago y después clavo la espada en su hombro derecho**

- **Ahhhhhhhhh- grito la chica de pelo negro**

- **Jajajaja que pena –dijo la de capa**

**Después fue a ayudar a su amigo y aprovecho para clavar su espada en la espalda del rey lobo cuando este estaba distraído y cuando se deshicieron se la espada del rey vampiro clavo su espada en su pecho fue entonces cuando la chica pelo negro reacciono **

**/Canción Broken Sword of justice de tsubasa Chronicles **

- **Nooooooooooooo- grita la chica y después una luz la rodeo **

- **Pero qué demonios- dijo la chica de capa**

**Entonces la luz brillo más y la escolta de la chica de capa desapareció e hizo que también se fuera su hermana y su amigo**

- **Volveré hermana mi venganza llegara cuando ellos lleguen a los 16 años- y desapareció /**

**Entonces la hermana de la chica de pelo negro deshizo el escudo y fue cuando Haru y Elda corrieron hacia sus padres**

**/Canción Hear our Player**

- **Padre- decía Elda tomando la mano de su padre y poniéndola en su rostro**

- **Cariño no te preocupes estaré bien**

- **No es verdad-decía la niña a punto de llorar**

- **Sabes no pude buscar a las adivinas por querer salvarte a ti y me alegra que estés bien **

- **Yo quiero ser la adivina por favor- y dicho eso su pecho empezó a brillar y el brillo era tan fuerte que casi no dejaba ver**

- **Yo también quiero ser el adivino de mi reino- dijo Haru y la misma luz apareció**

**Entonces La chica de pelo Negro Cumplió el deseo **

- **Yo te nombro la adivina del reino rojo Vampiro, armand cuida de mis hijas y mi esposa por favor- dijo el rey vampiro y después murió **

- **Yo te declaro Adivino del Reino Licántropo- dijo el rey lobo y después murió /**

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- Poco después la mama de Elda y Freya murió por la tristeza de no tener a su esposo –dijo Armand terminando su historia

- Y adoptaste a las niñas verdad?- pregunto Sakura muy triste por la historia

- Si- dijo el hombre volteando y regresando a la mesa

- Y esas chicas quiénes eran?- pregunto Shaoran

- Solo recuerdo que se llamaba Ying-Fa Y Su hermana Freya pero me dijeron que las volveríamos a ver cuando llegara el momento

- Y Freya?- pregunto mokona también triste

- Ella se enteró de esa mentira de sus padres cuando fue más grade tenía 13 años cuando se enteró e hizo a Elda hacer una línea dividiendo los reinos

- Entonces solo le mintieron- dijo Fye

- Si, lo creyó porque ellas decidieron olvidar lo que paso

- Que triste- decía Sakura

- Bueno será mejor que vallan a descansar mañana será un gran día los guiare a sus habitaciones

El rey los guio a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones después todos estaban en su cama, todos menos la princesa Elda

- Haru…. Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver como siempre solo espera

CONTINUARA

* * *

Lamento tardar con la actualización la escuela me esta manteniendo demasiado ocupada en fin

Espero explicarles mas la historia las chicas que aparecenen peleando son unas chicas de otro mundo esa es de otra historia aquí mezclo varios mundos en fin

Rejen REVIEW :3 y sus opiniones

By

Puede buscarme en facebook como

pages/Fanfics-de-Tsubasa-Chronicles-Sakura-Card-Ca ptor-Y-mas/370232583090868?ref=hl O tambien mi Facebook original

ysplovee?fref=ts hay subire fotos de los personajes tambien tengo las fotos editadas en

AmantesDeLosFanfic?fref=ts :3 Saludos


	4. Chapter 4: La gemela Enamorada

Tsubasa Chronicles Y el Reino Rojo  
4° La Gemela Enamorada

Los personajes de Tsubasa no son míos ni los de Chobits todos son del Grupo Clamp

-dialogo

%%%%% Cambio de Escena%%%%%%%

(**Pensamiento)**

Donde vean / empieza la canción yo se las recomendare y donde vean otros / es donde terminara la canción

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

(N/A. Notas de la autora)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban caminando hacia el pueblo

- Y bien que les gustaría desayunar?- pregunto Elda

- Etto… nos quieres hacer el almuerzo?- pregunto Shaoran muy sorprendido

- Claro porque no, son invitados

- Pero

- Ya se para ustedes les are, un poco de pan francés, te o café y fruta fresca y un poco de tarta

- Disculpa princesa?- pregunto Fye

- Por favor díganme Elda no me llamen princesa o alteza soy su amiga

- Bueno no sabes si hay libros con magia por aquí?

- Mmm en el palacio están ya que solo yo se usar magia en este reino, Freya porque no te llevas a Fye, Shaoran, Kurogane y mokona a la biblioteca del palacio y les ayudas a buscar los libros que necesitan yo iré con Sakura a comprar el almuerzo

- Pero- decía shaoran no muy confiado

- Jejeje no te preocupes aquí en este reino la gente es muy amable no le pasara nada a Sakura vallan con cuidado llegaremos pronto.

Dicho eso Freya se llevó a los chicos y a Mokona Y Sakura y Elda fueron a comprar

**( que planea mi hermana ahora- pensó Freya mientras se iba)**

- Y dime Sakura como convenciste a tus padres de viajar?

- A que te refieres?

- Bueno sabes que soy adivina, y pues con tan solo verte supongo que ocultas algo muy preocupante para ti

- Etto

- No te preocupes, sé que si tu viajas causaras una gran tristeza en el mundo pero- Elda hace cara triste- en este mundo cualquier maldad que haga sufrir mi reino se pasara a mi

- Ya veo- decía sakura mientras empezaban a caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos

- Pero de eso no te preocupes aquí casi nadie sufre así que pues no sufro mucho

- Ooo

- Vamos borra esa triste cara de tu rostro y sigamos comprando

Y ambas siguieron comprando, mientras en el reino Freya Y los demás llegaban y se dirigían rápidamente a la biblioteca

- Y díganme qué clase de hechizo buscan?- pregunto Freya mientras veía todos los libros de magia

- Buscamos uno para poder revivir unas almas- contesto Shaoran

- Mmm aquí hay muchos sobre ello pero, depende que almas son

- Bueno ellos eran clones se parecían a Sakura y a mi pero murieron pertenecían a nuestras almas

- Mmm ya lo tengo, para poder crear un nuevo cuerpo sin la necesidad de utilizar métodos de la naturaleza

Pero cuando Freya quiso sacar un libro del estante, este al ser sacado movió el estante y cayeron varios libros Freya solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero este no llego, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que Fye los había tomado, Fye fijo su vista en ella

- Estas bien?

- Si gracias- dijo Freya mientras le sonreirá

En ese momento, a fye le llego una imagen de otra niña igual solo que esta parecía de solo 6 años, y de repente se sintió mareado y callo sentado al piso

- Hey mago estas bien- pregunto Kurogane

- Si tal vez fue el golpe de los libros

- De verdad lo siento- decía Freya mientras corría por una bolsa de hielo

- Seguro estas bien Fye- pregunto Shaoran

- Claro que si solo fue el golpe

Dicho eso shaoran tomo el libro que saco Freya y lo empezó a leer

- Ahora dime que te paso- decía kurogane

- Un recuerdo llego a mi

- De quién?

- De una niña de 6 años igual que Freya, pero no pasó nada

- Fye aquí tienes -decía mokona preocupada mientras le entregaba una bolsa de hielo

- Gracias

- De verdad lo siento

- No te preocupes ya paso

- Oye fye este hechizo funcionara- pregunto shaoran mientras mostraba el libro

- Mm creo que si solo tengo que leerlo bien

- Hola chicos que hacen? Encontraron el libro?- pregunto Elda

- Si gracias

- Ya está listo el desayuno- decía Sakura

- Enserio? A qué hora llegaron?- pregunto Freya

- Jajaja No te diste cuenta cuando estábamos en la cocina, entraste corriendo por hielo y no te diste cuenta quien te dio la bolsa para el hielo jajá- decía Elda riendo acompañada de Sakura

- ¬¬ que graciosas

- Bueno olvídalo vamos a comer

Todos estaban en el patio cerca de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, disfrutando del almuerzo, las gemelas comían pay de frutas y muchas cosas mas

- Oigan ustedes no son vampiras?- preguntó Kurogane viéndolas beber judo de naranja

- Jejeje si somos vampiras pero solo la mitad la otra somos de licántropos como somos mescla podemos comer lo que sea- decía Elda

- Nuestro padre no se los dijo?- preguntó Freya

- No

- Ups jejeje

Así pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose conociéndose más, solo que Fye seguía pensando en esa tierna niña de 6 años **(donde la recuerdo) pensó**

Hasta que de repente Mokona escupió un especie de Reloj color rosa con plata

- Qué es eso bola blanca?- pregunto kurogane

- Yuuko lo manda

En eso sale la imagen de Yuuko

- Hola chicos parece ser que tienen problemas en especial sakura

- Qué?- dijeron todos

- Y del reloj salió la imagen de sus padres

- Sakura porque viajaste, sabes el peligro que puede haber?- decía Fijutaka muy molesto

- Lo siento pero, oigan como pueden comunicarse

- Tuvimos que pagar para que Yuuko pudiera darles algo con que poder comunicarnos

- Ya veo, pero no a pasado nada y

- Pero nada tienen que volver ahora antes de que la premonición se cumpla

- Lamento interrumpirlos pero alguien me pidió el deseo de deshacerme de esa premonición de Sakura para que pudiera viajar- decía Yuuko muy seria

- Quién?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- No puedo decirlo pero puedo mostrarle con que me pago- y saco una especia de diamante que cambiaba de colores

- Qué es eso?- pregunto Kurogane

- Este diamante tiene el poder de hacer cambiar a las personas manipular sus corazones, la persona que pidió el deseo me pago con esto y aparte para que nadie pudiera robarlo ya que este tiene un campo de fuerza que se forma al dueño que lo tiene

- Eso yo.. lo e visto- decía Fye mientras sudaba fio & recordó a una hermosa chica de 10 años y en eso callo desmayado

Pasaron unas horas hasta que despertó

- Estas bien?- pregunto Kurogane

- Si pero que paso?

- Te desmayaste cuando hablábamos con los padres de Sakura & con Yuuko, dime ese cristal lo conocías

- No recuerdo específicamente pero lo he visto

- Tal vez necesites descansar- decía Freya mientras todos salían del cuerto del mago y se iban a descansar.

En la noche todos estaban durmiendo, solo que Sakura no podía hacerlo así que decidió salir al patio y pasó al cuarto de Shaoran a preguntarle si no quería ir

- Shaoran estas despierto?- decía sakura del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran

- Mmm que pasa princesa?- pregunto Shaoran mientras bostezaba

- Quería saber si querías pasear por el jardín es que no he podido dormir

- Bien vamos

Y así fueron se sentaron en una banca a ver las estrellas

- Princesa le gusta este lugar?

- Claro que si Shaoran es muy lindo pero nos iremos pronto verdad?

- Me temo que si ya encontramos el libro que nos puede ayudar, fue muy amable Elda al regalárnoslo

En ese momento se dieron cuenta cuando Elda salía del castillo y se dirigía al bosque , Sakura & shaoran la siguieron hasta un lago muy hermoso y notaron que la línea que dividía los reinos se rompía en ese lugar, nadie podría darse cuenta ya que estaba muy oculto el lago. Vieron a Elda correr y abrazar a un chico más alto que ella tenía pelo Negro con reflejos rojos Y sus ojos eran azules

- Por fin estás conmigo otra vez

- Si ya no aguantaba hace mucho que no nos volvíamos a ver

Y se besaron

- Shaoran ya viste eso?

- Si, ese será el hermano del lobo que vimos cuando llegamos?

- Si tal vez sea Haru

- Si tienes razón sigamos viendo

- Haru, cuando diremos la verdad

- No lo sé déjame pensarlo pero cuando lo sepa te lo diré- y se abrazaron un buen rato mientras veían el cielo

- Bueno me tengo que ir mañana nos vemos- dicho eso cada uno se fue a su reino

- Shaoran eso no está prohibido?

- Si

- Pero me parece muy lindo

- Si lo se

- Hay que irnos ya me dio mucho sueño

- Ok vámonos

Y asi paso una semana, shaoran y sakura siempre espiaba a la pareja hasta que un dia

Freya los vio irse al bosque y los siguió y pudo ver a su hermana son Haru

- Ese perro- dijo enojada mientras se iba

- Haru algún día le diremos?

- Si cariño

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Cambio de Escena%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Parece ser que llego el momento de cambiar este futuro- decía una mujer con capa jajaja

E esperado 11 años para esto- y abrió un portal hacia ese mundo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era de mañana Haru estaba en el jardín viendo las rosas blancas hasta que sintió que alho lo amarraba y callo desmayado, cuando despertó ya no era el mismo era alguien diferente, su corazón se había oscurecido, y la pluma volo al cuerpo de la dueña verdadera

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mi pluma volvió a mi parece ser que ya empezara, y es el momento de que Elda sea fuerte

- Y que aras?

- Solo le ayudare desde el fondo del corazón ya que fye no puede verme aun

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%

En la noche Elda esperaba a su amado Haru hasta que escucho algo

- Quién es?

- Vuelve al castillo- decía Freya mientras salía de los arbustos

- Pero cómo?

- Te vi salir ahora vuelve o

- Espera Freya déjala no es su culpa además- decía sakura muy espantada

- Qué?

- -Oigan que hacen aquí? Porque no invitan?- decía Fye mientras llegaba acompañado de Kurogane & mokona

- No es el momento Fye asi que

- Haru- decía Elda mientras veía a su amado llegar

- Porque tardaste?- pero este no respondía

- Te pasa algo?

- Morirás- dijo Haru mientras lanzaba un hechizo contra Elda haciendo que ella saliera volando hasta un árbol

- Que te pasa estúpido- decía Freya mientras le gritaba él también le lanzo un hechizo y salió volando

- Pero que- decía Kurogane mientras sacaba su espada

- Eso no me detendrá, de ahora en adelante declaro El inicio de la batalla

- Haru no lo hagas decía Elda débilmente mientras se acercaba a Ella

- No lo evitaras y además no soy haru, haru duerme y nunca despertara- dicho eso se fue

- No- dijo Elda y callo dormida

- Esto entonces será una- decía kurogane

- Batalla- termino diciendo Fye

- Ayudaremos?- pregunto Mokona

- No lo se, Shaoran tu que dices?- pregunto Sakura?

- Claro que si

- Entonces que empieze esto- decía Freya mientras levantaba a su hermana en brazos

Continuara…..

* * *

Aqui esta el 4° Capitulo de Tsubasa :D ya empezo una batalla donde tendran que decidir si destruir su amor o tratar de recuperarlo

Fye empezo a recordar a una personita especial para el

Ya sakura no causara sufrimiento

:D espero sigan leyendo:D


	5. Chapter 5 El principio de la pelea

Tsubasa Chronicles Y el Reino Rojo  
5° El principio de la pelea

Los personajes de Tsubasa no son míos ni los de Chobits todos son del Grupo Clamp

-dialogo

%%%%% Cambio de Escena%%%%%%%

(**Pensamiento)**

Donde vean / empieza la canción yo se las recomendare y donde vean otros / es donde terminara la canción

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

(N/A. Notas de la autora)

* * *

Los viajeros llegaron al castillo y Kurogane ayudo a freya a llevar a Elda a su cuarto ya que esta seguía inconsciente, en el transcurso Freya noto que Kurogane tenía un brazo robótico

- Que te paso en el brazo?

- Cuando viajábamos, llegamos a un mundo donde había muchos problemas y Fye nos ayudó a salir pero al no tener suficiente magia él tenía que quedarse en ese mundo así que sacrifique mi brazo para que el pudiera salir

- Ya veo, bueno entonces tienes un gran corazón al sacrificar algo tuyo para salvar a alguien especial sabes

- Si lo se

Llegaron al cuarto y Kurogane deposito a Elda en la cama y después se retiró a descansar mientras que Freya cuidaba de su hermana. Toda la noche se la paso hay hasta que, a la mañana siguiente despertó y noto que Elda estaba totalmente pálida parecía que estaba ¿Muriendo? Entonces salió corriendo del cuarto a pedir ayuda.

Rato después Sakura y Mokona se dirigían a ver como estaba Elda y se sorprendieron al ver a Shaoran Kurogane y Fye hablar con un doctor y en eso llego El rey Armand y se vio totalmente preocupado espero a que el doctor se fuera para saber que pasaba, cuando este se fue le pregunto a Shaoran

- Que sucede?

- Buenos días princesa, bueno lo que pasa es que…

- La princesa esta envenenada por la magia de ese lobo- dijo Kurogane

- Qué?- dijo Sakura sorprendida

/ Cancion Saigo No Shinpan de Sakura Card Captor

- Al parecer el Hechizo que lanzo Haru a Elda contenía un tipo de veneno para ella, y no le queda mucho ya que necesita nueva sangre pero el problema es que, al no haber más clases de sangre como la de Ella tendremos que mesclar la de un Vampiro de sangre pura y otra de lobo puro- dijo Fye

- - pero Freya es de la misma sangre que Elda- decía sakura preocupada

- Si lo soy pero al ser muy joven no puedo donársela porque la sangre necesita ser de más años además Yuuko dijo que tenía que ser sangre vieja

- Un momento, porque a ti no te afecto? Digo a las 2 las golpeo con el hechizo- le decía Kurogane a Freya

- No lo sé- contesto ella

- Haru sabía que la única amenaza a su nivel era Elda por eso solo la afecto a Ella porque Freya no es una gran amenaza- decía Fye serio

- Entonces necesitaremos a un hombre lobo verdad?- decía Freya con un gesto de enojo

- Si- decía Fye

- Bien entonces sé a quién recurrir- dicho eso salió del cuarto /

/ Cancion- Saigo No card de Sakura card captor

Mientras Freya iba saliendo del castillo escucho varias explosiones y los viajeros no se quedaron atrás ya que había salido Fye, Kurogane Y shaoran a ver que sucedia mientras que Sakura se quedaba cuidando a Elda

- Vamos- dijo Freya mientras corria con su escolta y sus viajeros al pueblo

Al llegar se encontraron con que varios lugares estaban destruidos y que Ryuto el hermano mayor de Haru caminaba con dificultad y tratando de sostener a su madre ambos venían con grandes heridas, y como 15 hombres de su escolta venían con ellos en las mismas condiciones /

- Que les paso?- pregunto Freya sorprendida

- Mi hermano se volvió loco, y al tratar de controlar a los demás del pueblo estos al negarse los convirtió en hielo, a nosotros también nos quería transformar pero nos defendimos y henos aquí por favor ayúdenos- decía Ryuto

- Y como atravesaron la línea?- pregunto Kurogane

- Se está rompiendo no falta mucho para que desaparezca por completo

- Bien, ayúdenlos- decía Freya

- Pero Dark Chii puede ser un engaño- decía Dita a Freya

- No lo creo ya saben que hay un embrujo en el pueblo que si ellos planean algo ya estuvieron muertos

- Bien los ayudaremos

Y ayudaron a cada uno de los hombres de Ryuto y los llevaron al palacio, hay sanaron las heridas de todos, cuando todos descansaron Ryuto decidió visitar a su vieja amiga Elda que le habían dicho que había sido envenenada

/ Hoshi no Michi No Kokuhaku

- Hola amiga te prometo que te ayudaremos- le decía Ryuto a Elda, aunque esta estaba dormida pero sabía que lo podía escuchar

- Ya lo sabes verdad?- pregunto Freya

- Si, y no tienen un remedio?

- Uno de los viajeros dice que debemos donarle sangre de lobo y otra de vampiro pero esta tiene que tener varios años

- Entonces te ayudare

- Qué?

- Te ayudare, mi madre puede donarla ella es sangre pura

- Entonces le diré a Fye

- Bien- dijo Ryuto mientras veía como Freya se iba /

Entonces mando a traer a Fye, y llego junto con los demás, con una jeringa tomo una muestra de la sangre del Rey Armand y otra de la mama de Ryuto, las mesclo pero cuando los inyecto a Elda esta no mejoraba

- Pero que sucede de esta manera se tenía que recuperar- decía fye muy desconcertado- como no funciono

- Mago porque piensas eso?- decía kurogane

- Es que yo no puedo usar magia curativa asi que recuerdo que….- pero no pudo terminar ya que cayo desmayado

Kurogane lo alzo y lo recostó en un sillón que estaba en el cuarto todos estaba sorprendidos porque ya iban 2 veces que el mago se desmayaba, que le estaba pasando

/ Cancion IF YOU ARE MY LOVE- creo que se repetirá muchas veces hasta que vean ya saben otros signos)

Mientras que fye seguía desmayado, comenzó a ver algo entre sus recuerdo

Noto que estaba en una habitación color oro, había muchas mesas con muchas cosas de experimentos y después vio enfrente y vio a una niña de espaldas con larga cabellera rubia y se acercó un poco y la chica dijo

- Y así es como se hace un remedio para cualquier veneno para cualquier persona

Fye se sorprendió, y entonces le pregunto

- Y si fue envenenado por un hechizo y esa persona envenenada es mitad vampiro y mitad lobo?- le dijo

- Lo has olvidado?- le pregunto la chica mientras esta se volteaba, pero fye no puedo ver bien su rostro ya que había mucha luz- recuerda que te enseñe las formulas y las medidas

- Pero y si no hay de esas cosas cuando las necesite?

- Mm hay una forma ven- lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a un precioso jardín con muchas clases de Flores y arboles

- Cuando hay vampiros y hombres lobos en la misma sangre se toma una rosa de cualquier color después de una lluvia, tienes que tomar la más brillante de todas, donde las gotas parecen diamantes- y la niña tomo una blanca con gotas de lluvia totalmente brillantes como diamantes y se la entregó a Fye, la tomo y noto que sus manos eran pequeñas como las de un niño, luego volvieron a la misma habitación de antes y se miró en un espejo y si noto que era un niño de 9 años

- Después de tomar las rosas, viertes sangre de Lobo puro que ya tenga muchos años y después viertes la de vampiro puro de varios años y esta dará un brillo como sol- y entonces la rosa brillo tanto que lastimaba los ojos y cambio- y se volverá totalmente rojo , y después la cercaras a la boca de la persona y de esta rosa gotera la sangre mezclada, si la rosa es roja esta cambiara a morado pero cuando es de color rosa o blanca esta se volverá roja

- Ya veo- y después todo se vio oscuro y despertó

- Fye estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran

- Tengo la cura- dijo el

- Enserio?

- Si pero,- no dijo nada corrió hacia la ventana del cuarto y noto que había llovido

**(Parece que esa niña sabía lo que pasaba-penso Fye)**

Y salió corriendo al jardín seguido de Kurogane y comenzó a buscar la rosa, y la encontró, la rosa blanca totalmente brillante por las gotas, volvió a la habitación mientras todos hay veían lo que hacía y observaron como Fye derramaba las sangres en la rosa y esta brillaba como el sol

- Ya está- dijo Fye mirando una rosa muy roja- fye la acerco a Elda y cayeron varias gotas de Sangre en su boca

Entonces Elda dejo de ser pálida, y despertó /

- Que me paso?- pregunto

- O dios mío estas bien- decía Freya llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermana

- Si pero que paso- seguía preguntando Elda

- Haru…..- y Freya empezó a contar lo que paso en el lago

- Ya veo entonces Haru esta raro últimamente

- En eso escucharon una explosión

Todos salieron corriendo y notaron que el humo venia del pueblo, todos fueron hacia el pueblo y se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que Haru estaba en ese lugar destruyendo las casas y transformando a las personas en Hielo

/ Cancion- Chobits Freya Theme

- Que estás haciendo?- pregunto Elda a Haru

- No es obvio destruyo tu pueblo

- Pero porque?

- Porque ahora será de mi ama

- Qué?

- Ya lo oíste ahora muévete

- Y lanzo otro hechizo

Elda fue rápida y lo esquivo, noto cuando los viajeros su hermana y más personas atacarían así que hizo un escudo para que ellos no salieran

- Elda que haces? Déjanos salir- decía Freya en la burbuja

- La pelea es entre Haru y yo- le dijo Elda mientras de sus manos salía una espada con resplandor dorado

- Me parece justo- decía Haru mientras también salía una espada de sus manos con el resplandor Negro y con la marca de la chica que los había secuestrado años atrás

Entonces empezó una pelea a muerte entre ellos

- Por favor para haru- le decía Elda mientras esquivaba muy difícil los movimientos de Haru

- Él no está aquí?

- A que te refieres?

- Su alma está durmiendo, y no podrás despertarlo jamás- decía Haru

- Entonces quien eres tú?

- Yo soy solo su cuerpo con otro espíritu que sirvo a la orden corrompida

- Qué?- entonces Elda se distrajo Y el cuerpo de Haru le atravesó la espada a un lado del estomago

En ese momento solo hubo silencio, una risa malévola se escuchó haru comenzó a flotar mientras veía como Elda caía de rodillas con las manos agarrando la espada, esta cayo en el piso desmayada, y el escudo que había hecho en los viajeros se rompió

/ Cancion Ningyo Hime

**yoru no machi ha shizuka de fukai umi no you  
En la noche la ciudad es silenciosa como el fondo del mar**

**tsuzuku michi ni tada ATASHI hitori dake  
continuo el camino, solamente YO sola**

**tooi koe o tayori ni aruite yuku no  
Guiada por la voz distante**

**zutto sagashiteru sotto hikaru aoi hikari  
Siempre buscando el suave brillo azul de luz.**

- Que le hiciste?- decía Freya mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Elda

- Solo le enterré la espada no es mi culpa que se desangre jajaja

- Esto es la guerra

- Más bien el principio de la batalla querida- dicho eso Haru con los demás de su escolta se iban

- Elda por favor despierta – decía llorando Freya

Entonces el cuerpo de Freya empezó a brillar y su alma salió de él, tomo la cara de su hermana entre sus manos y le dijo

- Iré a dormir hasta que pueda volver a despertar cuida de mi cuerpo ya que no e muerto solo estaré en el mundo de los sueños- le dijo y soltó su rostro después miro a Sakura y le dijo- te espero ver pronto y desapareció

- Qué?

- Parece ser que solo su alma se fue al mundo de los sueños- decía sakura

- A que se refieren?

- En una ocasión mi clon fue apuñalada de esa manera- decía sakura mientras veía a Fye- esta después se fue al mundo de los sueños

- Ya veo y como volverá

- Necesitamos buscarla pero ahora hay otra batalla así que no podremos hacerlo a menos que yo la busque

- Podrías hacerlo?

- Creo que si

- Bien entonces esto empezara

**nee ATASHI o mitsukete  
¡Hola! Me encontraste.**

**soshite yonde KOKORO de  
Entonces llamaste mi CORAZÓN**

**donna ni hanareta toshite mo kikoeru kara  
¿Cómo?¿por qué te separas?**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%% CAMBIO DE ESCENA%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- No iras por ella decía la chica de pelo negro a su gemela

- No puedo ayudar, fye me reconocería y le afectaría la mente

- Pero entonces porque borraste esos recuerdos

- Porque era necesario

- Entonces yo iré a ayudarlos junto con Set- dicho eso la chica formo un sello ue no se notaba bien y se fue junto con un chico de ojos azules y pelo castaños con reflejos rubios

- Que niña- dijo la chica y comenzó a alejarse de la fuente donde hace unos minutos vio cómo su protegida era apuñalada, camino hasta una habitación donde había relojes de arena miles de ellos con nombres de personas se dirigió a uno en específico y noto que había poca arena en ella

Nombre: Elda reino rojo

Entonces lo tomo y fue a uno muy grande pero con poca arena, tomo arena de ese y vacío un poco en el de Elda

- Tal vez acorte mi vida pero esto tiene que terminar para bien- dijo la chica y volvía a poner el reloj en el mismo lugar, y se fue

- Parece que llego la hora- dijo y se fue , formo otro sello y se fue- me voy al mundo de los sueños- y desaparecio

**gin no akari ga tomaru sorezore no heya  
Cada resplandor plateado en el cuarto**

**kitto doko ka ni ha iru to negai nagara aruku  
seguro en alguna parte estara, mientras ruego caminando.**

**nee ANATA o mitsukete  
¡Hola! Te encontré**

**soshite nido to wasurezu  
Y asi, sin dejarte otra vez**

**donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no  
No inporta cuanto haya sufrido por dentro, siempre estare cerca de ti**

**tsunaida te o  
Juntando las manos**

**hanasanai kara  
Sin separarnos**

**Nee  
¿Si?**

%%%%%%%%%CAMBIO DE ESCENA%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los viajeros y los demás volvían al castillo, y sanaron la herida de Elda

- Hermana te prometo que volverás a despertar y nos ayudaras a vencer esto te lo aseguro

Continuara

**ATASHI ga ANATA o mitsukete  
Soy la que te encontró**

**soshite nido to wasurezu  
Y asi, sin dejarte otra vez**

**donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no  
No inporta cuanto haya sufrido por dentro, siempre estare cerca de ti**

* * *

Hola a todos este es el 5° capitulo de mi historia espero les guste dejen un comentario

no actualizare muy seguido ya que tengo examenes :D

nos vemos


End file.
